The Dawn
by Dellsey
Summary: Univers Alternatif. C'était l'été 1979, c'était New York. A l'aube d'une nouvelle décennie. Rêves et espoirs qui risquaient tous d'être réduits en cendres. Le sang qui coule à flots. Mais Fury l'a juré: ils n'auront pas cette foutue ville. Et il faudra de toute façon plus qu'un simple sobriquet (aussi sinistre et inquiétant soit-il) à Tony Stark pour avoir peur, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

**Précisions: **Slash, Univers Alternatif, dix chapitres prévus, violence.

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi.

**Note: **Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre un_**

_**A nos âmes vendues**_

* * *

_Fils de pute._

New York. Été 1979. A l'aube d'une nouvelle décennie.

Le démocrate James Earl Carter Jr est président (des Etats-Unis). Chuck Berry est en prison (pour évasion fiscale). Margaret Hilda Thatcher est la première femme Premier Ministre (du Royaume-Uni). Blondie se fait connaître (avec Heart of Glass). Léonid Ilitch Brejnev est secrétaire général du Parti Communiste (de l'Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques). Skylab s'est désintégrée (lors de son entrée dans l'atmosphère).

La radio crache continuellement _Bad Girls _(de Donna Summer).

Evsei Agron sème la terreur (sur Brighton Beach).

Carmine _Cigar_ Galante est mort (assassiné).

(Pendant ce temps-là, le Diable faisait tranquillement ses courses à New York. Les âmes seraient-t-elles en rupture de stock?)

Et les longues rues, sombres, froides la nuit, remplies de junkies.

A se piquer à l'héroïne, surtout dans le coin d'Alphabet City.

Quelque chose se prépare, tu peux le sentir.

* * *

Il y a une semaine, ton avion privé s'était posé quelque part dans _cette foutue ville_, sous un ciel orange.

Une heure plus tard, sur le siège arrière d'une Jaguar XJ série 3, Tony Stark.

– Pas de presse quand on arrive à la tour. Pas de photos. Ouais, je sais, c'est l'évènement du siècle: Stark Industries débarque à New York, bla, bla, bla. Pas d'interviews. Pepper, dis à ces… Merde, c'est vrai, Pepper est restée à Los Angeles. Je parle tout seul. Génial. Quelqu'un? Happy?

– Vous avez dit quelque chose? demande Happy en se retournant.

– Regarde la route. Pas de journalistes. Je ne veux pas de journalistes. Oh. On est presque arrivé là, non? C'est des journalistes. Je vois des journalistes. Happy, emmène-moi loin d'ici dans un bar que je puisse me bourrer la gueule avant de l'envoyer en l'air avec une pute newyorkaise, s'il te plaît. Happy. Mais tu m'écoutes?

Et à ce moment-là, tu ne le savais pas encore. C'étaient tes rêves et tes espoirs, réduits en cendres.

* * *

Machine à écrire. Eclats de voix. Le stylo qui gratte le papier. Si ce n'était que ça.

Oh, si ce n'était que ça.

Nick Fury tend l'oreille. Il grimace. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il hurle:

– _Hill! _Qui a _encore_ allumé la putain de radio?

Maria Hill se retourne. Elle grimace aussi.

– C'est Barton, Chef.

Nick Fury se prend la tête entre les mains.

– Faites-lui donc passer le message suivant: je commence à en avoir ma claque d'entendre putain de Donna Summer _TOUTE LA FOUTUE JOURNÉE! _

Maria Hill hoche la tête et disparaît.

Nick Fury est assis à son bureau. Il lit un paquet de feuilles. Tu vois son œil qui parcourt le texte. Toujours la même chose.

Toujours, toujours, toujours les mêmes conneries. Foutue paperasse administrative.

Il pose enfin les feuilles face à soi et se penche en avant.

(Pourquoi ils nous envoient pas des mecs plus costauds?)

– Donc ton nom…

– Steve Rogers.

– _Hill! _Combien il en reste encore?!

Maria Hill réapparaît dans le bureau. Donna Summer s'est enfin tue. Dieu putain de merci. Maria lance:

– C'est le dernier, Chef.

Steve jette un regard curieux à Maria Hill. Elle dit:

– Beaucoup de jeunes comme toi ont récemment été mutés à New York. Il a eu pas mal de pertes et nous avons besoin de nouvelles recrues. La Pizza Connection…

– D'où tu viens? grogne Fury, interrompant Maria.

– Du Kansas.

– Il y a quoi, dans le Kansas?

Steve ne dit rien. Fury grimace. Il demande:

– T'as vraiment vingt-neuf ans?

– Oui.

Nick Fury. Chef de la police de New York. Aussi: NYPD.

Nick Fury, craint par ses subalternes. Voir: détesté.

– Dorénavant, ça sera "Chef". Compris, Rogers?

– Bien, Chef.

– Bienvenue, grogne Fury.

Fury grogne beaucoup. Histoire que tu saches. Et tu parles de bienvenue, tiens.

Fury observe Steve. Fury soupire. Fury réfléchit. Fury se lève. Il se met dos face à Steve. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Il observe longuement la ville. Pensivement. C'est une après-midi où il fait chaud.

Un long moment de calme dans la pièce. Puis:

– Rogers.

– Oui, Chef?

– Dis-moi pourquoi t'es dans la police.

Steve ne dit rien. Il hésite. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Nick Fury est toujours dos à lui.

– Moi, je sais pourquoi. Je vais te le dire. T'es dans la police parce que tu crois au flic honnête. Le type qui fait respecter la loi. Qui maintient l'ordre. Un sauveur. Un patriote. Un justicier. Une connerie comme ça. Voilà pourquoi. Je me trompe?

– Non. Chef.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as une tête à ça.

Fury, il dit: Hill. Il dit: la porte.

Maria s'exécute. Silence. Steve est ébloui par les rayons de soleil. Il plisse les yeux.

– Rogers.

– Oui, Chef?

– Tu sais ce qu'est un flic honnête, de nos jours, dans cette fichue ville?

– Non, Chef.

Fury se retourne.

– C'est juste un putain de mythe.

Derrière la vitre, à présent, les nuages cachent partiellement le soleil. Maria est appuyée contre la porte fermée. Elle soupire:

– Tous corrompus. Achetés. Même le Commissaire.

– Et pendant ce temps-là?! se met à hurler Fury. Pendant ce temps-là, il y a des fils de pute qui viennent foutre le bordel dans New York City!

Steve reste muet.

– Mais tu vois, Rogers…

Maria ferme les yeux.

– On a ces putains d'Italiens. La Cosa Nostra et toutes ces foutues Cinq Familles. Des mafieux. D'ailleurs, les Bonanno m'emmerdent. Leur parrain a été descendu la semaine passée. T'en a entendu parler?

– Non, Chef.

Fury grimace.

– Vous avez pas d'journaux dans le Kansas?

– Si. Chef.

– On dirait pas. Bon. Ces foutus Italiens m'emmerdent. Mais eux, au moins, ils ont des putains de principes d'honneur. Des trucs qui font d'eux des mecs… gérables. Ces salauds-là, ils sont pas si violents que ça, au fond. Ils fonctionnent de manière ultra-structurée. Et c'est pas n'importe qui. Cigar? On connaît pas les commanditaires du meurtre mais une chose est claire: il est mort pour une raison. Il a pas été dégommé pour le plaisir.

Steve hoche la tête.

– J'espère que t'as déjà entendu parler de tous ces trucs parce que j'ai pas que ça à foutre de te parler de ces conneries. J'ai d'autres choses à te raconter.

– Oui, Chef.

_Les codes d'honneur. Les rites d'initiation. Les règles. Le mobspeak. L'Omertà. Les interdits. _

– Ces derniers mois,… Tu es au courant de la situation actuelle, Rogers?

– Je… Non. Chef.

Fury fait un signe à Maria. Elle sort deux dossiers. Fury ouvre le premier. Il en contemple le contenu.

Dans son unique œil, danse une étincelle.

_Une promesse de vengeance?_

Fury lève enfin la tête de sa paperasse.

– Ces derniers mois, Rogers, on a constaté en ville l'apparition d'une nouvelle race de fils de pute.

Son ton est agressif. Il continue:

– On connaît pas leurs principes. On sait pas comment ils fonctionnent. On peut pas les arrêter: pas un seul témoin, pas une seule preuve. Intimidation, chantage, corruption, menaces. Le topo habituel. On sait même pas combien ils sont exactement. Ils possèdent des hôtels, des clubs, des bars. Ils touchent à tout: trafics divers – ils font passer de l'héroïne par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe–, rackets, assassinats, vols, jeu, prostitution, que sais-je encore. Et ils tuent en masse.

Il y a un silence dans la pièce. Fury se met à nouveau à contempler le dossier. Il dit enfin:

– Et il y a _lui_. Celui qui est au-dessus et qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Fury tourne le dossier vers Steve.

– Loki Laufeyson. Surnommé aussi "Le Démon". On sait presque rien sur lui, si ce n'est à quoi il ressemble. Ce fils de pute-là nous vient apparemment de l'Europe du Nord. Comment il a grimpé les échelons? Mystère. A mon avis c'est parce que c'est un putain de psychopathe. Ils le craignent. Tous.

Steve jette un œil au dossier. Il reporte son attention sur Fury.

– Et encore faudrait-il savoir qui sont tous ces "tous", commente Maria.

Fury pousse un grognement. Il ouvre le second dossier.

– Il a un garde du corps qui le suit partout et tout le temps. Plutôt: une garde du corps. Natasha "Veuve Noire" Romanoff. Arrivée à New York grâce à l'amendement Jackson-Vanik. Russe juive – ou se faisant passer pour. Protégée d'Evsei Agron – cette raclure de Brighton Beach ou devrais-je dire _"Little Odessa". _Sans doute.

Fury jette presque le deuxième dossier qui atterrit sur le premier. Une photo s'en échappe. Steve la ramasse et la pose sur le bureau.

Les dossiers sont minces, composés majoritairement de clichés flous.

– On connaît leur gueule. On sait où les trouver. Mais pour le reste? Dieu seul le sait, encore que je suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant de se qui se trame en enfer.

– Pourquoi me raconter tout ça, Chef?

– Je te raconte ça parce que cette putain de ville est en train de tomber sous le contrôle des pires fils de pute que j'ai jamais vu en trente-et-un ans de carrière.

Et la voix de Fury monte et monte et monte encore d'un ton.

– Et je jure sur mon unique œil que tant que je serais Chef de la police de New York, _**pas un seul **__de ces fils de pute aura cette FOUTUE VILLE!_

Quelque part, hors du bureau, on peut à nouveau entendre Donna Summer.

– Venons-en au fait. J'ai fondé une unité spéciale, non officielle, pour nous débarrasser de ces raclures. Elle est composée des quelques rares types qui refusent de voir New York tomber dans les mains de Laufeyson. Des gars qui tentent d'épaissir un tant soit peu ces dossiers et qui, y'a intérêt, vont m'aider à foutre ces salopards en cage.

Et Maria dit: le SHIELD.

Fury dit: tu as le choix. Il dit: tu peux en faire partie. Il dit: ou rejoindre les autres pourris.

Steve ne décolle pas les yeux de la table. Il fixe les dossiers. Les images et les rapports étalés devant lui.

Sur la photo, flou, noir et blanc, Loki Laufeyson.

Sur la photo, flou, noir et blanc, Natasha Romanoff.

Les démons de New York.

Et Steve, il dit: je vous suis. Il dit: chef.

Fury dit: tu fais bien. Il dit: parce qu'on va l'avoir, ce fils de pute. Il dit: lui, sa salope, tous les chiens à sa botte et ces sales ripoux. Il a le poing sur la table. Il crie: parce qu'on va leur montrer, à ces enfoirés.

De son index, il martèle le bois.

Il hurle: parce que. Il hurle: rappelle-toi. Il hurle: rappelle-toi.

Il hurle: il n'y a pas un seul type honnête dans cette putain de ville de New York.

* * *

La Veuve Noire. Toxique.

Venimeuse.

Tu le portes bien, ton sobriquet.

Natasha Romanoff.

Chacun son surnom. Un truc qui te colle bien à la peau.

Natasha "Veuve Noire" Romanoff.

Sa façon de parler est reconnaissable entre mille. Elle a le ton sec. Elle roule les "r".

Et des fois tu te sens vachement heureux de savoir que ton nom n'a jamais été prononcé avec cet accent-là.

– Orenstein!

Elle regarde à gauche, elle regarde à droite, elle est assise sur un tabouret au comptoir, jambes croisées, robe noire.

L'homme en question accourt et se présente face à Natasha.

Elle ne fait pas de gestes quand elle parle.

– Il paraît qu'il a eu une embrouille au _Liberty's_? C'est quoi cette histoire, hein?

Donna Summer chante son tube de l'été. Le bar commence à se remplir.

– J'en ai aucune idée. Première fois que j'en entends parler, pour sûr.

– T'as intérêt à en entendre parler au plus vite. Toi et Tjäder, vous allez ramener votre cul là-bas et me rapporter des infos. _Понял_? *

– Pour sûr, que j'ai compris.

– Alors magne-toi. _Давай_. **

Essaye un peu de lui désobéir.

Elle crache ses phrases d'une traite sans s'arrêter pour respirer. Natasha parle vite.

Natasha suit Orenstein des yeux. L'homme s'éloigne vers la sortie. Il disparaît.

Natasha se retourne soudain. Elle est la seule à l'entendre s'approcher.

Loki Laufeyson. Il dit:

– Problème?

Loki Laufeyson. Le Démon. Surgissant des ténèbres.

Un regard pour qu'ils s'agenouillent. Un mot pour qu'ils adjurent d'avoir pitié.

Un claquement de doigts et ils hurlent d'épouvante.

Ils s'écartent quand ils te voient arriver. Ils se laissent tomber à terre et supplient.

_Celui dont il faut avoir peur._

A force, ça te rentre dans la tête.

– Le _Liberty's_.

– Oui?

Loki s'assied à côté de Natasha.

– J'ai envoyé Orenstein sur le terrain.

– Hm?

– T'es déjà au courant, fais pas comme si tu savais rien.

Le verre que Natasha tient tremble dans sa main.

Loki sourit.

– Tu as le feu vert. Après tout, on fait comme convenu. Il faut bien conserver au moins quelques principes.

Principes? T'as dit principes? Il y a de quoi se marrer, pour sûr.

Natasha pose son verre sur le comptoir. Elle regarde Loki dans les yeux.

– Je vais le déchirer en morceaux.

– Attends d'abord une confirmation.

– Si c'est vrai, je le déchire en morceaux.

– Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Natasha esquisse un sourire.

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Loki?

Il lui sourit en retour.

– Juste un mot.

– Lequel?

– Stark.

– Compris.

Et Loki se lève.

Le démon retourne dans sa tanière.

* * *

Tu sais, c'était l'été 1979.

Steve est dans la rue. Il rentre chez soi.

Et sois-en sûr: il sait garder ses promesses.

Nick Fury est dans la rue. Une radio est allumée, quelque part. C'est le tube de l'été qui passe. Fury entend la musique. Il réalise qu'il connaît toutes les paroles du morceau de Donna Summer. Il se met à jurer. Fils de pute de Barton.

Et sois-en sûr: si Fury n'arrive pas à débarrasser New York de la vermine, alors il y foutra le feu.

Et il n'en restera que des cendres.

Et puis la nuit tombe et un coup de feu perce le silence nocturne. Deux coups de feu.

Bang.

Bang.

Et puis plus rien.

Une nuit comme les autres dans la ville où le sang coule à flots dès qu'il commence à faire un peu sombre dans ces rues mal famées.

_Et rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi. _

_Et rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi; il n'y a pas un seul type honnête dans cette putain de ville de New York. _

_Que des fils de pute._

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas; il n'en restera que des cendres._

* * *

_* "__Понял?": "__Compris?"_

_** "__Давай.": "__Vas-y."_

* * *

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Je suis ravie de voir que cette nouvelle fanfic vous plaît. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre deux**_

_**Gunpowders**_

* * *

Le jour s'est levé sur New York.

Pendant que tu prends ton petit déjeuner, la police repêche un corps dans l'East River.

_Encore un. _

_Et on peut parier ce que tu veux qu'il y a encore deux-trois cadavres qui pourrissent dans une benne à ordure quelque part dans New York._

* * *

La radio est allumée. Tony Stark fouille ses valises, ouvre les armoires, retourne toute la chambre. Il fait le tour de toutes les pièces.

Rien à faire.

Rien. À. Faire.

Et qu'est-ce que Tony Stark fait quand il n'y a plus rien à faire? Devine.

Tony prend le téléphone. Il compose un numéro.

Attente. Les bips se succèdent pendant un long moment.

A l'autre bout du fil, on dit enfin: allô?

– Pepper! Pepper. Il faut que tu m'aides. Aide-moi.

– _Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?!_

Tony prend une grande inspiration. Ton dramatique.

– Pepper, je retrouve plus ma cravate.

Silence.

– _Vous m'appelez en catastrophe à cinq heures du matin à cause d'une _cravate_?_

– … Ah, merde. Le décalage horaire.

Tu l'entends soupirer. Un long silence. Tu entends des bruits de fond. Probablement qu'elle se lève. Elle finit par demander:

– _Quelle cravate? _

– Slim. Tissée à la main. Lin. Noire. Pois stricts et verts foncés.

– _Vous l'avez probablement laissée ici…_

– Non. Je la portais durant le vol.

– _Alors, vous l'avez oublié dans une chambre d'hôtel._

Sous-titres: après vous être envoyé en l'air, complètement saoul, avec une "pute newyorkaise". Enfoiré d'Happy. Encore un qui sait pas tenir sa langue.

_Et tu sais ce qu'on fait à ceux qui savent pas la fermer? _

– J'adore cette cravate. Je l'aurais jamais laissée comme ça.

– _Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, rachetez-en une: ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous manque. _

– Pas possible. C'était un cadeau. J'en trouverais pas une pareille ici. Pepper, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Pepper, aide-moi. Pepper?

Pepper, elle l'interrompt:

– _Bon, écoutez, avant que j'oublie: Nick Fury cherche à vous contacter._

– Qui?

– _Le Chef de la NYPD. _

– Il m'a déjà appelé.

– _Et est-ce que vous avez écouté ce qu'il vous a dit?_

– Non, pour être honnête, j'ai posé le combiné sur la table à côté du téléphone et j'ai fait autre chose pendant qu'il parlait.

Et chaque phrase la fait soupirer.

– _Vous êtes impossible. Vous n'avez _rien _écouté? _

– Absolument rien.

– _Vous savez que c'est sérieux? Il craint que vous ne soyez approché par un criminel du nom de… Laufeyson, oui, c'est ça, Laufeyson. Celui-ci cherchera à tout prix à entrer en affaire avec vous. Il…_

– Finalement, j'ai pas besoin de ma cravate, marmonne Tony.

– _Attendez! Je n'ai pas fi…_

Tony raccroche.

_Mensonges._

Il a écouté Nick Fury. Il a tout écouté. Oh, oui, il a très bien écouté. Il a vu les dossiers, il a tout vu, tout entendu, il est _au courant_. Et même qu'il a aperçu le Démon, même qu'il l'a vu, même qu'il l'a observé.

Normal; tu traînes dans les bars qui lui appartiennent, tu fréquentes les hôtels qu'il possède. Et peut-être bientôt, marcheras-tu dans _sa _ville.

Mais Tony Stark n'a pas peur.

Tony Stark sait qui est le Démon de New York et il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser gagner.

Parce que Tony Stark ne perd pas. Jamais.

Et donc, pour Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson n'est qu'un détail.

Mais Tony Stark arrive toujours à se foutre dans la merde.

* * *

– Alors… Fury t'as sorti son topo sur le SHIELD?

Steve hausse un sourcil. L'homme lui tend un gobelet en plastique. Café. Dégueulasse.

– Clint Barton.

– Celui qui…

– … Laisse la radio allumée, oui.

Sur ces mots, Clint tourne le bouton du poste posé sur son bureau. Donna Summer. Encore.

Cinq secondes s'écoulent.

On entend: Barton! On entend: nom de Dieu!

Clint sourit.

– Toi, t'es Steve Rogers, bureau de lutte contre le crime organisé. Comme moi. Bienvenue.

– Merci. Ça fait longtemps que t'es ici?

– Je compte plus. Tu viens d'où?

– Du Kansas.

– Il y a quoi, dans le Kansas? s'esclaffe Clint.

Steve lève juste les yeux au ciel. Clint reprend son sérieux.

– Fury t'as dit qui il y avait d'autre, dans le SHIELD?

– Pas vraiment, non.

Clint fait un geste vague vers un homme assis à cinq mètres d'eux.

– Là-bas, Bruce Banner. Stups. Dis bonjour, Bruce.

Bruce Banner relève la tête.

– Clint, Fury t'as déjà dit de ne pas parler du SHIELD hors de son bureau.

– Mais arrête, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. Allez, dis bonjour à Steve. Sinon, il y a Maria Hill, son assistante, là. Et celui à la tête du bureau, Coulson. Ah, et Thor, aussi. Là. Tu vois. Le mec blond. Thor.

Thor fait un vague signe de la main.

– Thor, c'est pas du jeu, ça. Dis bonjour correctement.

Thor l'ignore.

– Laisse tomber, dit Clint à Steve. Il est de mauvais poil: c'est à son tour cette semaine de répondre.

– Répondre?

– Ouais. C'est un truc pour le SHIELD. Fury a mis ça en place pour collecter des infos sur Loki. Tous les jours, on a des gens, souvent anonymes, qui nous appellent pour nous communiquer ce qu'ils ont vu, entendu… Laufeyson a été vu par-ci, Laufeyson a été vu par-là… C'est d'un chiant…

– On n'est que sept?

Clint hausse les épaules.

– Que veux-tu? C'est juste Fury qui essaye de faire renaître de ses cendres un truc qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la Commission Knapp en tentant de rassembler du matériel pas trop pourri dans la police newyorkaise.

– Knapp?

– Une commission crée en 1970 pour enquêter sur la corruption au sein de la NYPD. Ça a pas fait long feu, comme tu peux le voir.

Steve fronce les sourcils.

– Mais… ce que veut faire Fury… ça me paraît normal, non?

Clint hausse les épaules.

– C'est pas un roman policier, Rogers. C'est la vraie vie. Et la leçon numéro un de la vraie vie; c'est que le méchant gagne. Et puis, à mon avis, j'pense que Fury cherche juste à se venger. Le SHIELD, tu parles… Il aurait du appeler son unité Les Vengeurs.

– Se venger de quoi?

– Barton, Rogers, au rapport, lance Maria depuis le bureau de Fury.

Les deux hommes se lèvent et se dirigent vers le bureau.

– Barton.

– Ouais?

– Si c'est "le méchant qui gagne", si t'es sûr de perdre d'avance, alors pourquoi tu participes à ce truc?

Clint sourit. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il fait un clin d'œil à Steve.

– On en reparlera, Serpico.

Et ils pénètrent dans la pièce.

– Barton; j'te jure, ta foutue Donna Summer me sort par les yeux.

– Vous vouliez dire "me sort par l'œil" plutôt, non?

Fury grogne:

– Pose ton cul sur la putain de chaise et épargne-moi tes commentaires à la con. Et Rogers aussi; j'ai une mission extrêmement chiante pour toi.

Steve essaye de réprimer une grimace. Fury lui offre un sourire sadique. Il dit:

– J'ai un milliardaire mégalo d'un âge mental avoisinant quinze à gérer et tu vas devoir t'y coller.

* * *

Il est dix-huit heures et Tony Stark a les pieds posés sur son bureau.

Il est dix-huit heures une et Tony Stark réalise qu'il a envie de café.

Il est dix-huit heures deux et Tony Stark réalise (pour la vingt-huitième fois de la journée) que Pepper Potts est restée à Los Angeles et qu'il parle tout seul.

Il est dix-huit heures cinq et Tony Stark descend au rez-de-chaussée pour aller s'acheter un café tout seul comme un grand.

Et on peut juste dire que c'est probablement à partir de là que toute la merde a commencé.

_Dans New York, dans New York, méfie-toi; qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. _

Noir.

* * *

Noir.

Un bruit assourdissant.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Noir. Bruit assourdissant (pour la deuxième fois).

Lumière aveuglante. Tu fermes les yeux. Comment t'es arrivé là? Et c'est où, "_là_"?

Tu n'arrives pas à t'accoutumer. Tu entends des pas.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Une salle. Salle? Salle. Chaise. Tu es assis. Sur la chaise. Attaché. A la chaise. Tu es assis dans une grande salle attaché à une chaise.

Tu as une impression de déjà-vu (sauf que la dernière fois t'étais attaché dans un lit mais ça c'est une autre histoire).

Un claquement de doigts se met à raisonner. Enfin. Une voix à l'accent étrange et sophistiqué dit: Monsieur Stark…

Tu secoues la tête. Douleur à la tempe. Tu portes toujours tes vêtements. Pas de sang. Tu portes toujours tes vêtements…

… Bingo.

Tu lèves la tête et tu essayes de voir qui te parle.

La première chose que tu vois c'est les chaussures en cuir. Cirées. Italiennes. Tiré à quatre épingles, chaque détail de sa tenue calculé? Et il se rapproche, au fur et à mesure. Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'observer. Tu plisses les yeux. Ta bouche est sèche.

Et un détail, un seul foutu détail qui fait que ton cœur s'arrête deux secondes.

Devant toi, il apparaît.

Tony Stark hurle:

– MAIS C'EST _MA_ CRAVATE!

_C'était les premiers mots échangés entre eux. _

Et lui, il sourit. Ses doigts viennent jouer avec ladite cravate.

– Comment… Vous… Je… _Ma_ cravate…

– Pas besoin de faire de présentations, je suppose, ronronne Loki.

_Le Démon était cette ombre au fond de la pièce, prête à vous engloutir à tout moment, vous observer. _

– Laufeyson, c'est ça? Loki Laufeyson. On m'a parlé de vous, ouais. Et on m'a dit de faire attention.

Il te regarde de haut.

– La prochaine fois vous écouterez les conseils de vos collaborateurs, alors. Et de Fury.

– Vous me surveillez ou quoi?

Loki hausse les épaules. Il se met à marcher en rond. Il se balade autour de la chaise sur laquelle Tony Stark est assis.

– Dans ce bas monde qu'est le nôtre, nous avons régulièrement droits à ces contes qui font fantasmer certains, mourir de jalousie d'autres. Des contes narrés par ceux que le commun des mortels nomme vulgairement "journalistes" et qui relatent tous vos faits et gestes au grand public.

– Aucun journaliste n'a pu être au courant de ce genre de choses. Et n'a pu me voler ma cravate.

– Faites vos propres déductions, alors.

Tu le haïs déjà.

– Dis-moi pas que tu te caches dans mon placard parce que _ça_, ça serait flippant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

– Oh, monsieur Stark, là, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Loki prend une grande inspiration.

– Monsieur Stark… Passons les détails mais… Je pense que collaborer avec nous serait une démarche fort productive…

– Bien sûr. J'm'y attendais. Dis-moi, peu importe ce que tu voudrais que je fasse – te fabriquer des armes, t'en fournir, bla, bla, bla – j'y gagne quoi, exactement?

– Nous parlons de gros chiffres, monsieur Stark.

– C'est ça. Donne-moi autre chose. Les gros chiffres, ça me connaît. Et même si j'avais envie d'encore plus, je pourrais, je sais pas… par exemple… tiens, investir en Chine… Après tout, ils viennent d'y autoriser l'implantation d'entreprises à capitaux étrangers… Ah, mais c'est une idée ça, au fo…

Une main dans ton champ de vision. Loki qui claque des doigts.

– Pardon.

Loki s'arrête de marcher. Il est derrière Tony Stark.

– Non. Attends. Pourquoi je m'excuse? Ecoute, sois gentil et détache-moi, j'ai pas envie de fricoter avec les sales gamins de ton genre. Ou plutôt tremper dans tes magouilles.

– Vous, donnez-moi une raison de ne pas vouloir travailler avec nous…

– Bon, déjà, Pepper va me tuer, ensuite, je suis un honnête… Mais pourquoi je me justifie?! Détache-moi, bordel.

– Honnête? Vous fabriquez des _armes_.

– Ton petit jeu commence drôlement à me taper sur les nerfs.

T'es peut-être en train de paniquer un peu.

La voix de Loki est caressante, sensuelle, presque.

– Monsieur Stark, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir refuser mon offre? Collaborer avec nous représente de nombreux avantages; entre-autres une assurance. Et si vous n'êtes pas assuré, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver? Imaginez-vous: vous marchez dans la rue et soudain,… _bam_! (il marche tout en parlant et fait des gestes brusques avec sa main) Quelque chose vous tombe dessus. Un accident de voiture, peut-être… Ou alors un incendie qui se déclare… Ce serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas? Et tellement stupide de mourir jeune, alors que vous avez la vie dont rêvent des milliers de personnes.

Tony s'esclaffe. Il dit: assurance. Il dit: putain.

– Exactement, monsieur Stark. Vous voyez, dans cette ville, nous sommes des gens bien: nous veillons à la sécurité de tous et faisons en sorte que tout le monde soit _assuré. _

– D'accord, dis-moi; sérieusement, j'y gagne quoi? Parce que tu vois, tu parles bien mais _encore_? Parce que tu ne causes pas que d'argent et d'_assurances_, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi autre chose!

Loki fait semblant de réfléchir.

_Encore. Encore et toujours plus. _

Loki baisse la voix.

– On peut _tout_ vous offrir. On peut parler de substances illicites…

– J'ai déjà.

Loki se penche et parle à son oreille:

– … De plaisirs charnels…

– J'ai déjà. Dis-moi un truc que je sais pas.

Loki fait le tour de la chaise. Il est face à Tony. A un mètre. Il le fixe dans les yeux.

– On peut faire ça d'une autre manière, Monsieur Stark… Qu'est-ce que vous désirez _vous_?

– Qu'est-ce que je désire? Tu me détaches et on en reparle.

Loki s'avance vers lui.

– Tu vas vraiment le faire?

– Pourquoi pas? Je cherche à bâtir une relation de confiance. C'est essentiel pour notre petit deal. Alors, dites-moi, Monsieur Stark, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

Et il se penche, plus près du visage de Tony. Son haleine est chaude.

– Ce qui me ferait plaisir? grogne Tony. Que t'arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

– Mais encore? Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

Et les longs doigts de Loki défont lentement les liens. Il est près, si près.

_Ta voix est comme une promesse. _

– Je t'ai détaché. Alors?

Tony se masse le bras gauche. Il se masse la main gauche.

Loki se redresse et contemple Tony. Tony qui se masse le bras droit. Loki murmure à nouveau: qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Stark?

Tony se masse l'épaule. Il fait mine d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il descend jusqu'à sa jambe.

_Bin-go._

Un revolver apparaît dans la main de Tony. Il le pointe en direction de Loki. Et Loki, tu sais, il ne cille même pas. Mains croisées derrière le dos. A se regarder.

– Tu devrais peut-être dire à tes hommes de mieux fouiller tes proies.

Le visage de Loki est impassible. Et Tony, il s'arrête pas:

– C'est ça, le Démon de New York? Le fameux Loki Laufeyson qui fait enlever un fabricant d'armes mais qui néglige de vérifier si celui-ci en porte lui-même une sur soi?

Loki fixe Tony, de son regard vert, vert, vert (rouge?), vert, vert. Tony le tient toujours en joue. Loki soupire. Il dit:

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te ferait clairement plaisir.

Tony hausse les sourcils d'un air entendu. Et Loki lève doucement les mains en l'air. Ils s'observent. Tony dit:

– Ce qui me ferait plaisir? Par terre.

Doucement, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui, ses mains toujours en l'air, Loki se baisse. A genoux. Avec élégance, s'il vous plaît, il s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Les yeux dans les yeux.

– T'es beaucoup moins impressionnant, là, mon grand, marmonne Tony en se penchant en avant.

Loki sourit. Tony pose le canon de l'arme contre le front de Loki.

– Je crois qu'ils appellent ça un retournement de situation. Je pourrais te faire éclater la cervelle, tu sais ça? Dis-moi, il se passerait quoi dans ce cas-là?

Loki a l'air pensif.

– Parle.

– Je l'ignore, Stark.

– Ouais, c'est ça, comme si t'avais pas déjà pensé à tout. J'suis sûr que y'a des mecs qui sont là, au taquet et qu'à l'instant où je te bute, ils feraient irruption dans la pièce pour me charcuter.

Loki sourit de plus belle. Tony colle le canon du révolver contre sa joue.

– Pourquoi tu souris, espèce de fils de pute?

Il appuie le canon plus fort, histoire de faire mal.

– Il n'y a personne derrière cette porte.

– Personne? Pas même ta copine? Comment elle s'appelle, déjà? Natalie? Natalia?

– Natasha. Natasha Romanoff.

Il y a maintenant une trace rouge sur ta joue.

– C'est ça. Natasha Romanoff. Pas même Natasha?

– Elle ignore où je me trouve en ce moment.

– Vraiment? Dis-moi, toi et elle, vous baisez?

Loki se met à ricaner.

– Natasha ne s'engage dans aucune relation, qu'elle soit amicale, sexuelle ou amoureuse. Uniquement professionnelle.

– Elle est bien foutue. T'as pas envie de te la faire?

Loki a un sourire en coin.

_Je hais ton sourire._

– J'ai d'autres… préoccupations…

– Intéressant, murmure Tony en traçant les contours du visage de Loki de son arme.

Le métal froid contre ta peau chaude. Le canon frotte contre tes lèvres. La buée de ton haleine chaude sur le métal froid.

(Pourquoi tant d'imprudence?)

Le métal contre tes dents.

(Provocation?)

Loki entrouvre légèrement la bouche.

(Provocation. Provocation.)

Et Tony ne résiste pas. Plus. Il glisse l'arme vers la bouche de Loki.

Loki entoure le canon du revolver de ses lèvres. Docilement. Au plus grand étonnement de Tony qui presse presque sur la détente. Surprise, surprise.

(PROVOCATION.)

Loki sourit autour du canon.

– Tu sais qu'il est chargé? Je pourrais en mettre six de calibre trente-huit dans ta belle gueule. Et devine quoi? C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.

Et Tony enfonce encore un peu plus le revolver.

– Le canon fait huit pouces. Ouvre grand, chéri.

Loki penche légèrement la tête en arrière. Tony observe avidement le canon disparaître entre les lèvres humides. Loki ne réagit toujours pas.

(Pourquoi tu te laisses faire, salaud?!)

Tony pousse un soupir.

L'arme glisse brusquement hors de la bouche de Loki. Un fin filet de salive au coin de ses lèvres.

– Huit pouces, dis-tu? Je pense pouvoir prendre plus, ronronne Loki. Mais reprenons encore une fois: qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?

– Tout bien réfléchi, ce qui me ferait plaisir, là, maintenant, c'est ta bouche autour de ma queue, histoire que tu la fermes pendant deux minutes.

Loki sourit. Il hausse les sourcils et baisse lentement ses mains.

– Deux minutes? C'est bien ambitieux. Je pourrais te faire venir en à peine quelques secondes…

Tony attrape fermement sa mâchoire d'une main. Il pose le canon de l'arme qu'il tient avec l'autre main contre la tempe de Loki.

– Ecrase un peu et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec cette langue.

– Mais avec plaisir.

– Et fais gaffe à ce que tu fais: je pourrais te buter en moins de deux.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupire Loki, c'est une relation de confiance que nous bâtissons ici…

Les doigts de Loki défont le bouton de son pantalon, ouvrent la braguette et tout va très vite et soudain Loki le prend en bouche et toute la journée de Tony, elle, prend une autre tournure.

– Voilà, comme ça, doucement, oublie pas que c'est un putain de flingue que j'ai contr– _Whoa_! Oh pu-tain.

Tony renverse sa tête en arrière. Il presse le revolver encore plus contre la tempe de Loki. Il enfouit son autre main dans les cheveux noirs.

(Pepper va te tuer.)

Tony se relève légèrement. Il fixe Loki, paupières closes et cette bouche (cette bouche, cette bouche, _cette bouche_, nom de Dieu).

Soudain, Loki ouvre les yeux. Ils s'observent, Tony haletant. Lentement, haletant aussi, Loki parcourt tout son membre du bout de sa langue.

Tony Stark transpire.

– Montre moi ces _plus de huit pouces _que tu peux prendre.

Tony Stark parle mais réfléchit après. Mais là, il n'est plus vraiment en état de réfléchir.

Loki l'engloutit entièrement et Tony gémit. La langue qui le caresse, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Tony Stark n'en peut plus.

(où est-ce que t'as encore été te fourrer, bordel?)

(dans la bouche d'un criminel?)

Sa main se resserre autour de l'arme. Son autre main appuie de toutes ses forces contre la tête de Loki, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa bouche (t'arrives _encore _à respirer?) et il jouit. (t'es certain que tu lui as arraché quelques cheveux au passage)

Tony relâche la pression autour de sa tête mais tient toujours l'arme. Il inspire, expire, putain de merde.

Loki a les cheveux en bataille. Tony ne comprend plus rien à sa vie.

La bouche encore pleine de sperme, Loki _embrasse_ Tony. (c'est pas un baiser, c'est une agression). Une goutte s'échappe. Loki la récupère avec sa langue. Loki lèche la joue de Tony. Sa langue s'égare jusqu'à son oreille. Et il murmure:

– Et voilà notre marché conclu.

(toi aussi, t'as signé un contact avec le Démon)(mais pas avec ton sang) Tony a toujours son arme collée contre la tempe de Loki.

Tony dit: t'as cru. Tony dit: merci pour la pipe.

Loki ferme les yeux.

Et Tony appuie sur la détente.

Click.

Rien ne se passe.

Seulement le bruit du chargeur vide.

Qui résonne dans la salle.

Tony écarquille les yeux. Loki les ouvre. Il affiche soudain un sourire carnassier.

Tony Stark tremble.

– Il… Il était chargé… Je l'avais chargé…

Doucement, Loki se relève. Il s'essuie la bouche avec la cravate.

– _Last Call_. Vendredi. Dix-huit heures.

– C'est toi qui l'as vidé?

– _Last Call_. Vendredi. Dix-huit heures. Et je ne me répèterais pas.

Et à ce moment-là, Tony Stark a peut-être un peu peur.

– J'y… j'y serais…

Tony est assis sur la chaise sans bouger et il lâche pas Loki des yeux et Loki, lui, s'éloigne, marche vers la porte et bientôt, il disparaît.

Trente secondes de silence.

Et puis, Tony hurle:

– Le fils de pute!

(Il l'a déchargé. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Fils de pute. Fils de pute. Fils de pute. Sale menteur.)

Et tu te l'imagines, face à toi. Tu déglinguerais bien sa jolie tronche. Tony pointe le revolver vers un Loki imaginaire.

– Fils de pute.

Il appuie sur la détente.

Le tir retentit dans toute la salle.

La balle se loge dans le mur.

De surprise, Tony lâche l'arme. Le revolver tombe par terre. Tony se précipite dessus, le ramasse.

Le chargeur est vide.

_Une unique balle. Maintenant logée dans le mur. _

– OH, LE FILS DE_ PUTE_! hurle Tony.

_Le Démon qui ne faisait confiance à personne. Ni à toi, ni à moi. Et même pas à soi-même._

_Le Démon qui ne croyait qu'au hasard et qu'à la chance. _

_C'est l'histoire de comment le Démon a gagné contre Tony Stark._

* * *

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois**_

_**Last Call**_

* * *

Et alors que la nuit tombait, les sirènes de police se mettaient à hurler. Mais juste pour la forme. Histoire de.

Tu sais, rassurer tout le monde que tout allait bien. Qu'on allait attraper les vilains. Comme dans les films.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Tony Stark. Il a le combiné du téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule.

– Mais Pepper, _tout_ va très bien…

– _Alors dites-moi: qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces dernières douze heures?_

Tony hésite. Tony dit: j'ai été. Il dit: chercher du café.

– _Vous rigolez?! _

– Chercher ma cravate, aussi, en fait…

Il y a un long silence où Pepper essaye de récupérer son calme. Peine perdue.

– _Happy vous a cherché partout…_

– Et il m'a retrouvé! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Pepper?

– _EN TRAIN DE ERRER DANS LE NEW JERSEY! _explose Pepper.

Le combiné échappe à Tony. Il le récupère. Il dit:

– Je crois que je suis devenu sourd d'une oreille…

– _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seul une seconde?! _

– En fait, je…

– _Je vais vous envoyer Jarvis. _

– Hein? Quoi? Jarvis? Pourquoi faire?

– _Il sera votre baby-sitter. _

– Tu voulais dire assistant, non?

– _Non. Baby-sitter me semble plus approprié. _

(vaut mieux Jarvis que Pepper)(Jarvis ne mord pas)(Pepper si).

– … _Je vous parle!_

– Quoi? Excuse-moi…

– _Je disais: est-ce que vous avez retrouvé votre cravate, finalement? _

* * *

Jeudi. Les bureaux sont quasi-déserts. Quasi car les membres du SHIELD, eux, sont là. Au plus grand complet, histoire de préciser.

Il est tard. Le téléphone sonne. Et sonne. Et sonne encore.

– Où est Thor, nom de Dieu?!

– Parti chercher du café, je pense, marmonne Bruce.

Clint soupire. Il s'approche du bureau qu'occupe (normalement) Thor (quand il n'est pas parti chercher du café) et décroche.

– Qui peut appeler à…

– CHUT! hurle Clint.

Tout se tait, Clint écoute, il attend, il jure. Finalement, il jette presque le combiné au lieu de le remettre à sa place. Coulson dit:

– Barton, si tu casses ce téléphone, je t'en fais racheter un.

– Trente-neuf, lance Barton en se dirigeant déjà vers le bureau de Fury.

Coulson est soudain plus intéressé:

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois?

– Un truc qui va pas plaire à Fury.

Coulson se retourne. Il rencontre un regardé désespéré. Avant que Steve n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser la énième question de la journée, Coulson s'excuse:

– Désolé. On est pas très bons question briefing. Tu dois être perdu.

– Je suppose que ça va aller mieux d'ici une semaine ou deux…

– J'espère. Clint t'a expliqué que des anonymes -question de sécurité, tu t'en doutes- appelaient afin de nous fournir des informations sur Laufeyson. Souvent, ce sont les mêmes gens qui appellent. Pour nous y retrouver, on leur donne des numéros. Et il s'avère que le numéro trente-neuf est devenu une source d'informations très intéressante. Et la plus pertinente jusqu'à là.

– _LE FILS DE PUTE!_

–… Et comme tu l'entends là, ce que raconte trente-neuf ne plaît pas toujours au Chef.

Fury sort de son bureau. Il fulmine.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que trente-neuf a dit?

– Un seul putain de mot.

– Lequel?

Et Clint dit: "Stark".

_Et ton nom sonnait comme une déclaration de guerre. _

Fury marche. Il fait le tour de la pièce pour se calmer. Pour réfléchir. Enfin, il s'arrête devant ses six subalternes. Il parle en les désignant du doigt.

– Rogers, Barton, Banner, maintenant, vous vous collez à la Veuve Noire. Rogers, comme prévu, demain, dix-sept heures, tu te ramènes chez Stark et tu me le travailles jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il sait sur fils-de-pute-Laufeyson. Barton, toi, tu vas me traquer la Veuve Noire.

– Vous me détestez vraiment, hein? Pourquoi je dois m'approcher de cette psychopathe? Elle va me déchirer en morceaux.

– Ta gueule, Barton. Discute pas mes ordres. Coulson, Hill, Odinson, occupez-vous de Laufeyson. Dimanche, je veux un bilan. Fini de jouer.

– Et vous, vous faites quoi dans tout ça?

– Barton, si t'es arrogant comme ça, t'étonnes pas que je te demande de te taper des tâches de merde.

– Vous allez pas me dire ce que vous allez faire?

– Bon week-end, lance Fury en sortant.

Clint attend que la porte claque pour lancer:

– C'est ça, allez regarder un match de foot pendant qu'on se crève à…

– Chef Fury compte s'occuper du port depuis que sept témoins ont signalé certaines activités supposément illégales s'y déroulant la nuit et qui pourraient être associées à Laufeyson, dit Maria d'un ton monocorde.

Clint a un sourire crispé.

– Désolé.

– Au boulot, agent Barton. Et épargnez-nous vos commentaires.

Clint se laisse tomber sur une chaise face à Steve et Bruce. Tous les trois se regardent. Steve brise le silence:

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a sur la… Veuve Noire?

Bruce relève ses lunettes.

– Elle s'appelle Natasha Romanoff. Pas de casier judiciaire, elle est blanche comme neige. C'est tout.

– S'il ta plaît, Bruce! On travaille de manière non-officielle, là! Balance les rumeurs.

Bruce commence à feuilleter le dossier

– Elle a environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle apparaît en Amérique il y a quatre ans, en 1975, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, voir amendement Jackson-Vanik. On l'a beaucoup vu sur Brighton Beach et il se chuchote qu'elle travaillait pour Agron. Des sources anonymes nous assurent qu'elle est née en URSS. Elle parle couramment le russe, mieux que l'anglais même.

– Loki Laufeyson a besoin d'_une_ garde du corps?

– Justement, c'est là que ça devient intéressant, Clint. Apparemment, elle est très douée avec une arme. On l'a aussi vu retourner des types qui faisaient deux fois sa taille.

– Il y a un truc qui va pas, dit Steve.

– Quoi?

– Si c'est vrai, est-ce que ça vous semble pas bizarre qu'une jeune femme sache se battre comme ça? _Qui _est-elle?

– On sait jamais, avec ces tarés de soviétiques…

– Comment est-ce qu'elle a réussi à faire partie de la mafia?

– Loki et ses chiens… C'est pas une mafia. C'est un gang. Une bande criminelle.

– Où est la différence?

– Un gang, si t'es pote, tu peux y rentrer comme ça (Clint claque des doigts). Une mafia, c'est plus technique. C'est du crime organisé et c'est comme une famille et pire qu'une secte. Ils ont des rites d'initiation et des trucs flippants de ce style. Ils ont aussi des règles précises. Mais je crois que ça, Fury te l'a sorti. Il est sur les nerfs à cause de Cigar, c'est pour ça qu'il arrête pas d'en parler.

Steve essaye de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Bruce.

– Est-ce que ce dossier a encore des choses qui pourraient nous intéresser?

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous intéresser?

– Ses mensurations! lance Clint.

Il est deux heures du matin.

Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité. La NYPD veille sur vous. Ses meilleurs éléments sont actuellement penchés sur d'importants dossiers qui concernent des délits majeurs qui sont en train de se passer en ce moment-même dans une ruelle sombre. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité.

* * *

Tony Stark se demande pourquoi il est dans son bureau parce que de toute manière il n'en fout pas une. Jarvis entre avec une tasse de café. Il la pose sur la table.

– Jarvis… On est quel jour?

– Vendredi, monsieur.

– Pepper a bien fait de t'envoyer. Tu fais un peu agenda-calendrier-femme-de-ménage-….

– Vous oubliez baby-sitter, monsieur.

– …Ou pas. Au fait. L'heure?

– Seize heures cinquante-huit, monsieur, dit Jarvis avant de sortir.

Tony Stark réfléchit. Tony Stark se souvient éventuellement de Loki. Et du… rendez-vous.

_Dix-huit heures. Last Call. _

Tony Stark jure, se lève (trop vite), se prend les pieds, fait tomber le téléphone, décide de le laisser par terre, se précipite vers la porte et…

Jarvis.

– Excusez-moi de vous importuner, monsieur, mais… Un agent de police s'est présenté sous le nom de Rogers, monsieur. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous.

Tony secoue la tête.

– Non. Pas possible. J'ai des choses… Des choses importantes à faire. Alors s'il te plaît, Jarvis, sois adorable, couvre-moi et laisse-moi…

Un jeune homme apparaît.

– Monsieur Stark. Je suis Steve Rogers. Agent de la NYPD.

Tony se tourne vers Jarvis.

– Tu crois qu'il m'a vu ou je peux encore m'éclipser? Je suis sûr qu'il m'a pas vu. Jarvis, fais diversion, dis-lui que j'ai enfilé mon costume de super-héros et que je me suis envolé par la fenêtre.

Steve se rapproche.

– Je désire vous parler d'une affaire assez importante. En privé, si possible.

– T'as vu ça, Jarvis, il lâche pas prise. Monsieur Steven Roger, je…

– _Steve Rogers. _

– Peu importe. On pourrait pas repousser… A… Disons,… jamais?

– Négatif.

Tony soupire. Il fait demi-tour et revient dans son bureau, Jarvis et Steve sur ses talons. Il s'assied sur sa chaise à lui, désigne d'un geste vague les autres chaises libres en face de lui et pose ses pieds sur la table.

Steve s'assied sur la chaise de droite.

– Non. Non, non, non, pas celle-là.

Steve fronce les sourcils.

– Quelle différence?

– Celle-là est trop confortable pour toi. Allez, hop, hop, hop. Voilà. Comme ça.

Steve s'assied sur la chaise de gauche et sort un calepin. Tony dit:

– Tu as deux minutes.

– Je crains que cela ne prenne plus de temps.

– Le temps, c'est de l'argent. J'ai beaucoup d'argent, peu de temps, envoie.

– Vous savez que vous vous adressez à un agent de police?

– Bon, écoute, fiston…

– J'ai vingt-neuf ans, proteste Steve.

– … tu viens probablement d'un trou paumé…

– Je viens du Kansas.

Une expression bizarre apparaît sur le visage de Tony.

– Du Kansas? répète-t-il d'un air ahuri. Du _Kansas_?

Il se tourne vers Jarvis, posté à côté de la table.

– Je…, essaye de dire Steve.

– Non, non, non, chut, attends. Du Kansas, putain… Du _Kansas_… Jarvis, hé, Jarvis, il y a quoi dans le Kansas?

– Hé bien, monsieur, les nombreux lacs et…

– Non, non, non, tu m'as pas bien compris. Il y a… _**quoi**__…_ dans… le… _Kansas_? articule Tony.

– Absolument rien, monsieur.

Satisfait, Tony se tourne vers Steve.

– J'me disais aussi. Tu peux y aller, Jarvis. Prépare-moi ma Porsche, dis à Happy de prendre un congé et un valium, ne dis rien à Pepper, sois sage. J'en aurais bientôt fini avec monsieur Rogers ici présent et puis j'irais m'éclater en soirée grâce à ma magnifique Porsche 911 SC. Tu roules en Porsche, toi? (il s'adresse à Steve) Non, bien sûr que non, t'as pas le salaire pour ça. Bye, Jarvis, je t'aime.

La porte se ferme. Tony fait craquer ses doigts.

– A nous deux.

– J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Tony fait une grimace.

– Et si j'y réponds tu me fous la paix? C'est comme ça que ça marche?

Steve l'ignore et pose la première question:

– Vous connaissez Laufeyson. Savez-vous à quoi il ressemble?

(à mes fantasmes les plus obscènes)

– Ouais.

Tony tapote impatiemment de ses doigts sur la table.

– L'avez-vous déjà croisé?

(un peu que je l'ai croisé)

– Ouais.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur lui?

(il suce comme une pute de luxe)

– Il est… discret. Elégant, sobre et drôlement énervant. Flippant, aussi. Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu peu. Juste légèrem…

– Vous êtes-vous déjà entretenu avec lui?

(tu parles il s'est entretenu avec ma bite ouais)

– Non.

– Quels serraient vos agissements s'il venait vous proposer un partenariat quelconque?

(la perspective de qu'il puisse à nouveau me lécher le gland m'enchanterait)

– Me… retirer.

(de son cul après qu'on ait baisé)

Tony se met à taper du pied.

– Quel effet vous fait-il?

(il me fait bander)

– Pardon?!

– Je veux dire… Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à lui?

(excité)

– Je me sens rien du tout. C'est quoi ces questions bizarres?

– … Est-ce qu'il semble avoir un quelconque intérêt envers vous?

(envers certaines parties de moi plutôt)

Tony Stark se lève.

– Bon, tu sais quoi, on va s'arrêter là, champion. Il est déjà (Tony regarde sa montre) dix-sept heures douze et tes questions m'emmerdent. Et je suis en retard.

– Non, attendez, je…

Mais Tony est déjà à la porte.

– Bon week-end à toi, Steven Roger!

– C'EST _STEVE ROGERS_! hurle Steve.

Il est dix-sept heures, Steve Rogers (exaspéré) est tout seul dans la pièce (désormais vide).

Et il réalise que Tony Stark est encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

* * *

Tony déboule au Last Call.

Il cherche Loki des yeux. Il repère Natasha. Il s'approche d'elle.

– Heu… Bonjour. Je cherche Loki.

– Je sais.

Elle se lève et le mène jusqu'à une table au fond de la salle. Et à la table, il y a Loki.

Loki qui observe Tony de la tête aux pieds.

– Tu es en retard.

– Ouais, alors je…

– Assis.

Tony s'exécute. Il y a un silence gêné. Tony observe la salle. Tony regarde toute autour de soi. Tony n'en peut plus du silence. Tony cherche quelque chose à faire.

Tony sort un paquet de cigarettes. C'est des Gitanes. Il hésite. Il le tend vers Loki.

– T'en veux une?

– Volontiers. Alors comme ça Tony Stark fume des Gitanes?

Loki saisit la cigarette et la glisse entre ses lèvres. Tony se met à chercher frénétiquement un briquet dans la poche de sa veste.

– T'arrives à me piquer ma cravate -d'ailleurs, comment?- mais tu sais pas ça?

Il tombe sur son Zippo.

– Je te voyais plus du type Dunhill, pourtant, Stark.

Il y a des gerbes d'étincelles mais le briquet ne s'allume pas. Tony s'acharne sur la molette. Tony demande:

– Qui fume des Dunhill?

Loki claque des doigts. Un homme accourt à la table l'instant d'après. Il sort un briquet de la poche de son veston. Il allume la cigarette de Loki.

De sa voix rauque, Loki demande à l'homme:

– Dis-moi, Larry… Tu connais des gens qui fument des Dunhill?

L'homme se gratte la tête. Il dit:

– John Lennon fume des Dunhill. Le type des Beatles.

– John Lennon fume des Dunhill, répète Loki.

Tony hausse les épaules. Il rétorque:

– Le type des Beatles tu dis? Il fume aussi des Gitanes. Et les types de ce groupe, là… Ils font fureur avec leur album qui vient de sortir… Le truc avec la route de l'enfer… Ils le passent tout le temps en ce moment.

– AC/DC? propose Larry.

– Ouais, voilà, AC/DC. Ils fument aussi des Gitanes.

Larry s'éclipse.

– Des intérêts pour les nouvelles tendances musicales, Stark?

– J'suis juste tombé sur eux dans un hôtel de Toronto le mois dernier.

Loki hoche la tête. Larry revient. Il pose deux verres sur la table. Tony saisit celui qui est posé devant lui. Il renifle le liquide ambré. Whisky. Il avale une gorgée.

Loki roule les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier si j'ai fait mettre quelque chose dedans…

Tony s'étouffe, tousse, recrache à moitié.

– Tu as mis quelque chose dedans?!

– Crétin, dit Loki en saisissant son verre à lui.

Tony le regarde boire.

– Qu'est-ce que toi tu bois au juste?

– Du lait, répond Loki.

Tony cligne des yeux puis dit: quoi.

– Du lait.

– Du… lait. Lait… Genre… Du lait? Du vrai lait de vache?

– Problème?

– Mais c'est ridicule…

Loki ne dit rien. Il incline sa tête sur la gauche. Legèrement.

– L'alcool est un tel fléau…

– Tu fumes!

– Il faut bien, sinon j'ai aucune chance de mourir, murmure Loki avec un sourire.

Tony grimace et décide de laisser tomber. Loki pose le verre de lait sur la table.

– Parlons affaires. Nous avons conclu un marché l'autre jour, il me semble.

– Ouais. Parlons affaires. Si tu me disais en quoi consiste ce deal?

Loki laisse tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il se laisse aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

– Stark, Stark, Stark… Comme tu le sais, depuis mai, le choc pétrolier,… ça a un peu chamboulé tout le monde. Et quand je dis tout le monde… Hé bien… Même les criminels connaissent la crise. C'est fâcheux, c'est drôlement fâcheux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Stark Entreprises nous fournit fréquemment en armes. Gratuitement. Point. Et les seules personnes qui en savent quelque chose, c'est moi et deux-trois de mes hommes.

– Et tu me payes? demande Tony en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

– En protection…. Et en nature, ronronne Loki.

Tony s'étrangle avec sa gorgée de whisky.

– Mais t'es une vraie salope!

– Je vais t'expliquer, Stark. Dans ce business, tout est à propos de baise. Tu baises ou tu te fais baiser. Et encore, il ne faut pas baiser la mauvaise personne.

– Te fournir des armes… et c'est tout?

– Et c'est tout.

– C'est tout ce que t'attends de moi?

– Pourquoi? Tu t'attendais à autre chose?

– Je suis Tony Stark. Le meilleure dans le domaine. Et t'as _juste_ besoin de moi pour te refiler des flingues?

– Stark, Stark, Stark… Tu vas te brûler un jour… Tu sembles tout le temps si sûr de toi… Tu risques d'être réduit très vite en cendres, à force de penser que tu es le meilleur…

– Je le suis.

– Vraiment…

– Je le suis, répète plus fermement Tony.

– Hé bien… Nous allons voir cela alors. Excuse-moi un instant.

Loki se lève. Tony sent soudain une main se poser sur sa nuque et le canon d'une arme dans son dos. Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Natasha. Une de ses mains le tient fermement lui. L'autre tient un revolver.

– Ow!

– Chacun son tour, monsieur Stark, dit-t-elle.

– Aïe, aïe, a… ah, ah,… ah, quelle force, chérie, quelle force.

La main se resserre sur son cou.

– Dis "chérie" encore une fois. Et je te coupe.

– D'accord… d'accord. Juste… Doucement…

Loki revient.

– Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Stark?

– Ab…. Absolument. Si tu pouvais juste dire à la charmante mademoiselle ici présente d'arrêt-aïe!

Et Loki lance en l'air des pièces détachées qui atterrissent dans un bruit assourdissant sur la table (et brisent un verre au passage)(le lait coule sur la nappe).

– Beretta 92. En pièces détachées. Tu as soixante-six secondes pour l'assembler.

– _Quoi?! _hurle Tony.

– Soixante-trois. Dépêche-toi ou Natasha te descend.

Les mains tremblantes, sans trop réfléchir, Tony attrape les pièces détachées.

Et Loki dit: soixante.

– IL ME FAUT AU MOINS TROIS MINUTES!

– Montre-moi quel genre de génie tu es vraiment, Stark. Montre-moi que tu es le meilleure dans le domaine… Montre-moi que tu as seulement besoin de… cinquante-cinq, cinquante-quatre…

La tige guide lui échappe des mains, il tente de se calmer.

Et Loki dit: quarante.

Tony a les mains moites. Loki regarde sa montre.

Et puis Loki dit: trente.

Tony se débat avec le ressort. Le ressort lui tombe des mains. Il plonge sous la table pour le récupérer.

Et puis Loki dit: vingt.

– Plus de temps, j'ai besoin de plus de temps, _PLUS DE TEMPS!_

– Allez, Stark! Montre à quel point tu es le meilleur!

– PLUS DE TEMPS, JE TE DIS!

Mais Loki rit. De la sueur coule sur le front de Tony.

Et puis Loki dit: cinq.

Et puis Loki dit: quatre.

Et puis Loki: trois. Et Tony a un Beretta 92 assemblé en main qu'il braque sur Loki.

– T'es qu'un fils de pute.

Loki éclate de rire. Il se met à applaudir.

– Magnifique! Magnifique, Stark!

Tony s'apprête à rétorquer mais un bruit de fond l'interrompt.

Un homme paniqué, entre en trombe au Last Call. Il cherche quelqu'un des yeux. Il aperçoit enfin Loki.

– Monsieur Laufeyson… Monsieur Laufeyson… Je… Monsieur Laufeyson…

Loki ne réagit pas. L'homme se dirige vers lui. Il s'accroche aux tables, il titube. Natasha se met en travers de son chemin alors qu'il atteint presque Loki.

Loki fait signe à Natasha de s'écarter. Elle s'exécute.

– Monsieur Laufeyson… Monsieur Laufeyson…

L'homme a du mal à respirer. Loki fait un signe de tête. L'homme continue:

– J'ai… J'ai besoin…

– Oui? siffle Loki. Droit au but, Dave, droit au but.

– Monsieur Laufeyson… Je… un prêt.

Loki ne le regarde même pas.

– Un prêt…

– Oui…

L'homme tremble de tous ses membres. Ses yeux sont rouges.

– Monsieur Laufeyson… Un prêt… Ma fille. Pour ma fille…

– Ta fille? demande Loki.

Son ton est moqueur. Voir: méprisant.

– Insuffisance cardiaque… Elle risque de… S'il vous plaît… Maddie… Six ans…

– Et de combien as-tu exactement besoin, Dave?

– Je… C'est beaucoup… Mais… Je rembourserai, je vous promets! Je… je promets…

Loki se met à secouer la tête.

– Dave, Dave, Dave… Ne m'as-tu pas déjà demandé de l'argent… Sans jamais rembourser?

– Je… C'était… je…

– Et maintenant… C'est comme ça que tu viens me demander un service?

– Je…

– Non, Dave. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?

L'homme est terrifié. Il chuchote des excuses. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Loki se penche en avant. Il murmure, voix rauque:

– Mets-toi un peu à genoux, ha? Montre un peu comment on supplie correctement…

L'homme se jette par terre. Son front collé au sol, il rampe presque vers Loki, les larmes et la morve coulant sur son visage. Sa voix et brisée et il supplie, il supplie, il supplie.

– De grâce, gémit-il. De grâce… Ma fille… Précieuse… c'est elle… Pitié… Pitié…

– Plus fort, dit Loki. Je n'entends rien.

– DE GRÂCE! Aidez-moi,… insuffisance cardiaque… Personne d'autre… Maddie… Je… _S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! _

L'homme hurle des supplications dans toute la salle, comme possédé.

– Suffit.

Mais Dave continue.

– Suffit, répète Loki.

Natasha attrape l'homme par le col de sa chemise et le tire vers le haut.

– SUFFIT!

Tout se tait.

L'homme renifle. Il a les yeux fermés et les larmes qui coulent.

– Regarde-moi, Dave. _Regarde-moi! REGARDE-MOI!_

L'homme ouvre immédiatement les yeux.

Tony observe la scène. La voix de Loki le terrifie.

– Tu as bien supplié. Très bien, même.

– Je…

Loki fait apparaître un billet dans sa main droite. Comme par magie. Et un sourire diabolique danse sur ses lèvres.

– C'est de ça que tu as besoin, Dave?

L'homme hoche énergiquement la tête. Loki manipule le billet de ses longs doigts. Et doucement, lentement, il déchire la coupure de 100 dollars. Il laisse les deux morceaux de billet tomber à terre. L'homme se remet à pleurer.

– Je vais rien te donner du tout, Dave… Rien du tout. _Rien du tout. _Tu sais pourquoi, Dave?

Dave secoue la tête.

– Parce que tu ne m'as jamais remboursé, Dave. Je t'ai prêté de l'argent et tu ne me l'as jamais rendu. Tu as passé ton temps à te cacher. Et maintenant, tu as fait la bêtise de revenir ici. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup par amour pour ta fille… N'est-ce pas émouvant?

L'homme marmonne des choses incompréhensibles.

– Natasha. Vire-le d'ici. Amène-le à Alphabet City ou à _Ice Pick_, si ça se trouve ce bon vieux Mike Ice Pick Joy a encore envie de se défouler sur des merdes comme lui…

Et ignorant les hurlements, les excuses de Dave, Loki se tourne vers Tony.

– Pourquoi tu t'es conduit comme ça avec lui?

– Il est venu chercher Dieu, Stark. Et moi,… Moi, je suis le démon.

Natasha revient en courant.

– Oh, Natasha, quoi encore? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas dîner tranquillement avec Tony?

– Tranquillement, tu déconnes ou quoi et puis qui a parlé de dîner j'ai encore rien avalé et…, commence Tony.

Natasha dit:

– Loki. Big Frank est ici.

Loki hoche juste la tête. Un moment plus tard, un homme apparaît. Il s'essuie le nez. Il arrive devant la table. Il s'incline légèrement.

– Patron.

– Parle. Droit au but. Pas de détours.

Big Frank hoche la tête.

– Vous devez venir au port. Eddie pense que ça devient un endroit chaud. Surtout depuis mardi.

– Et que s'est-il passé mardi?

– Eddie a frappé un rat. Sauf qu'il a mis du temps à préparer un endroit. Les choses se gâtent, patron. J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé le mieux. J'ai nettoyé et puis je suis entré.

– Va attendre dehors, j'arrive.

Loki se lève gracieusement. Il regarde Tony dans les yeux.

– Stark, il apparaît que j'ai affaire urgente à régler…

– Mais…

– Je te propose par conséquent de rentrer chez toi et… Je t'appellerais pour un entretien un peu plus privé dans les jours qui viennent.

– Mais…

– Toutes les réponses à tes questions te seront données quand le temps sera venu. Bonne soirée à toi.

Et sur ces mots, il disparaît.

Tony Stark commence dès lors à se demander dans quelle merde il s'est fourré.

Et il se le redemande encore une fois, de manière beaucoup plus inquiète quand le lendemain matin, il lit dans le journal qu'on a retrouvé un corps appartenant à un homme beaucoup trop amoché (par ce qui semble être un pic à glace) pour être identifié.

_Voilà ce qu'on fait aux salauds comme toi. _

* * *

Natasha entre en furie dans le bureau de Loki. Fracas assourdissant. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut ouvrir la porte du bureau de Loki de cette manière. De toute façon.

Loki somnolait. Loki ouvre un œil. Devant lui, Natasha. Elle fulmine. Et c'est l'euphémisme d'un euphémisme.

– Oui?

_Natasha ne perd jamais son sang-froid. _

Elle hurle, elle crie, elle rugit. Elle se précipite vers la table. Loki se lève. Il l'attrape par les épaules.

– _ЭТОТ БЛЯДИН СЫН__! ДА Я ЕГО НА ХЕР…*_

Tu sais très bien ce qui va suivre.

– Natasha, pas de _mat _dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît. ***

– _ПОШЁЛ НА ХУЙ!__! **_

La gifle que Loki lui assène retentit jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Natasha cesse de hurler. Sous le choc.

– Respecte au moins tes propres traditions, crache Loki. ***

Il fait le tour de la table. Il regarde Natasha. Son ton s'adoucit. Il dit:

– Pardonne-moi.

Il touche la joue écarlate de Natasha. Elle baisse immédiatement la tête.

– C'est le Liberty's?

Natasha relève la tête. Plus rien n'est écrit sur son visage, plus rien. Impassible. Poker face. Rien. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais Loki pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle hoche la tête.

– On va leur faire regretter d'être nés.

* * *

Clint arrive devant le Last Call. Il hésite un peu à entrer. Il inspire et pousse la porte.

Il marche jusqu'au comptoir. Sans s'arrêter. Sans regarder autour de soi.

Il s'assied. Il commande un whisky. Il est crispé. Quelqu'un vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il tourne doucement la tête vers la droite.

Un homme le dévisage. L'homme tire sur sa cigarette.

– Problème, vieux?

– J't'ai jamais vu ici. On aime pas les nouveaux ici.

– Je…

– Fous la paix aux clients, Andy.

L'homme est soudain comme paralysé.

Clint et le dénommé Andy se tournent vers la Veuve Noire en personne. Elle fusille Andy du regard.

– Désolé, m'dame.

– C'est comme ça que tu demandes pardon, _Drive-By_? siffle-t-elle.

– Je… Je m'excuse, madame Romanoff.

– Débarrasse le plancher, Drive-By.

Natasha se laisse tomber à la place d'Andy. Clint bégaye:

– Merci… Enfin,… je… je suppose.

Natasha le toise des pieds à la tête.

– C'est pas parce que j'ai viré Drive-By qu'il a pas raison. On aime pas les nouveaux ici.

– Sauf votre respect, puis-je vous offrir un verre?

Les yeux de Natasha s'écarquillent légèrement.

– T'en as, des couilles… pour me proposer un verre.

– Je crois que j'essaye juste de gagner du temps entre le moment où je vais vous dire que je vous trouve belle et où vous m'égorgez près de l'entrée de service.

Clint ne voit pas le coup partir mais il le sent passer. Natasha a frappé tellement fort qu'il se retrouve par terre. Quand il ouvre les yeux il la voit poser la main sur sa bouche, les yeux encore plus écarquillés que tout à l'heure.

– C'était pourquoi, ça? gémit Clint en essuyant le sang sous son nez.

Et Natasha tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et puis dit: réflex.

Et le tube de Donna Summer se mit à jouer dans le bar.

* * *

* _"Ce fils de pute! Putain, je vais le…"_

** _"Va te faire enculer!"_

*** Le _mat _est une série de mots et d'expressions argotiques extrêmement vulgaires en russe. Beaucoup de termes, semblables à nos "putains" et autres, bien qu'ils aient littéralement plus ou moins le même sens, sonnent en russe de manière plus choquante qu'en français. Qui plus est, le mat est non seulement mal perçu (surtout lorsqu'il est utilisé par des étrangers ou des femmes) mais en plus illégal (considéré comme délit mineur).

Bien évidemment, de nos jours, son usage est très devenu très popularisé.

Il fut encore d'avantage censuré à l'époque du communisme en URSS que maintenant.

Il était (est) très utilisé, sans aucune gêne dans les milieux criminels. Cependant, si les criminels placent du mat dans toutes leurs phrases; ils obéissaient néanmoins à une règle tacite: ils ne l'utilisaient jamais en présence de femmes.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Gone**_

* * *

Les bureaux du commissariat sentent le café bon marché vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Le matin pour "se sortir la tête du cul", l'après-midi pour "se remonter un peu avant de rentrer chez soi", le soir pour "tenir les heures sup", la nuit pour "survivre". Parce que quand t'y es à une heure du matin, t'y seras jusqu'à cinq, six, jusqu'à l'aube.

Ils sentent aussi le papier.

Vers neuf heures du matin, les bureaux sentent le parfum à cause "de toutes les filles que la mondaine a encore ramassé en train de faire le tapin c'tte nuit" et l'alcool parce que "faut amener pochard numéro un en cellule de dégrisement, pochard numéro deux à l'hôpital - parce qu'il dégueule partout là c'est plus possible - et remets pochard numéro trois sous le pont où tu l'as trouvé, je sais pas, moi". La fragrance se mêle à une faible et vague odeur de nourriture qui persiste pourtant de six heures du matin jusqu'à quatorze heures.

_Et la nuit, ils sentaient la fumée de cigarette. Et le matin, ils sentaient la fumée de cigarette froide. _

Quand Fury arrive, Donna Summer chante son éternel tube de l'été. Fury se poste devant la table à laquelle ils sont tous assis. Fury aboie: BARTON!

La musique cesse. Clint affiche un sourire. Fury le fixe d'un air énervé. Le sourire de Clint devient crispé. Il dit:

– Vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi la Veuve Noire ne m'a pas tué.

– On avait dit "traquer", pas "draguer", Barton!

Clint se tourne vers Bruce.

– Bruce, t'avais promis de te taire! Je voulais faire moi-même la surprise au Chef!

Bruce hausse les épaules d'un air désolé. Fury interrompt:

– Barton, laisse-moi te poser une question; est-ce...

– Oui, Chef…?

– ... que tu REFLECHIS _AVEC TON CUL_?!

– Si je puis me permettre, intervient Coulson, dans ce cas-ci, ça serait plutôt avec ses organes génitaux...

– Merci pour cette remarque pertinente, agent Coulson. Barton, tu réalises que t'es en danger de mort? Ta couverture tombe, tu tombes, on tombe, New York tombe. Ton plan de merde, il a intérêt à marcher ou je te descends avant que la Veuve s'en charge.

– Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? C'est trop gentil, Chef.

– Rogers, qu'en est-il pour Stark?

Steve bouge inconfortablement. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il finit par dire:

– Ce type est désagréable, Chef. Et il a une attitude nerveuse plutôt suspecte.

– C'est normal, c'est Stark, il est toujours comme ça, lance Clint. Rendez-vous compte, Chef! Notre milliardaire favori a baratiné le pauvre Steve pendant trois minutes avant de foutre le camp en courant.

– Il voulait clairement éviter l'entretien. Et il ne veut absolument pas collaborer. Il me l'a fait savoir de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

– Il a détalé pour rejoindre Laufeyson, je suppose, grogne Fury.

– Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, ces deux-là...

– Beaucoup trop bien. Trente-neuf n'aurait pas appelé pour nous dire son nom si l'on avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas eu un seul appel de lui...

– Pas depuis l'autre jour, non, dit Thor.

– Dommage que Stark ne veuille pas collaborer, dit Bruce. On aurait pu lui coller un micro pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent avec Laufeyson.

– On pourrait demander à Clint d'en coller un sur Romanoff...

– Coulson, vous vous liguez contre moi avec Fury ou quoi?

Fury se tourne vers Clint.

– Dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as réussi à apprendre sur la Veuve et t'as intérêt à avoir appris des trucs parce que si t'as juste été...

Clint le coupe:

– Elle a fait de la taule.

– Comment tu sais? demande Bruce.

Clint se lève. Sur l'une des grandes feuilles vierges affichées sur un tableau de support à la vue de tous, il dessine une main grossière en quelques traits.

– Ses mains, dit-il enfin. Les premières phalanges, plus exactement. Elle a des bagues tatouées (il les rajoute au dessin)... ici, comme ça. Les traits des tatouages sont flous, peu professionnels. Typique des taulards en général mais plus encore s'ils viennent de l'URSS.

– Et pourquoi elle aurait fait de la prison? Pour quel crime? Elle a pas de casier judiciaire. On a vérifié.

– On a rien vérifié du tout, je suis sûr que tout ce qu'on d'officiel sur elle est faux, de la nationalité aux papiers. Pour ses crimes… Il y a un seul moyen de savoir… Mais ça va pas vous plaire, Chef.

Fury s'assied.

– Tout ce que tu fais me déplaît en général, Barton. Envoie.

– Il faut que je la voie sans ses vêtements.

Steve se met à tousser violemment parce qu'il a du café dans le nez, Hill pousse un cri outré, Bruce retire ses lunettes, Thor se met à glousser. Fury dit (d'une voix d'outre-tombe):

– Tu as deux secondes pour développer, Barton.

– Il existe un code des tatouages chez les criminels soviétiques. On en a ramassé un paquet sur Brighton Beach, il y cinq ans, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez. L'un d'eux m'a raconté. Chaque tatouage a une signification particulière. A travers l'encre, on peut retracer l'historique entier des crimes commis, ainsi que le nombre d'années purgées en prison, le statut du...

– Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a des idées plus intelligentes à proposer avant que Barton ne nous sorte encore un autre de ses ingénieux plans?

Bruce intervient:

– Il faut les placer sur écoute. Du moins, leurs bureaux ou…

– J'ai dit "intelligent", Banner. Et interdiction de traîner à proximité de Barton, il déteint sur toi.

– T'oserais t'aventurer dans la villa de Loki? demande Coulson.

– Il a une villa? demande innocemment Steve.

– Il en a cinq! hurle Fury. Des résidences, des hôtels, des restaurants, des clubs, des bordels, des casinos! Suis un peu!

Steve hausse les épaules d'un air désolé.

– Je crois qu'il possède aussi un manoir et une banque…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il ne possède pas, ce fils de pute! s'énerve Fury.

Thor intervient:

– On en avait pas mis une sous surveillance permanente? De villa.

Maria Hill clarifie:

– Si, une voiture banalisée. Deux nouveaux gars à nous arrivés le mois passé, en planque... Pas loin d'une de ses villas, oui.

– Sauf que ces deux gars sont maintenant ses copains aussi, dit Clint. Et ils s'arrangent pour regarder ailleurs quand y'a quelque chose de dérangeant qui se trame.

– Comment ça se fait?! grogne Fury.

– Bah, en fait, ça fait près de deux semaines qu'ils sont là et rien que deux jours après qu'ils aient commencé la surveillance, 'savez, faisait chaud, Loki en personne est descendu jusqu'à chez eux en leur demandant s'ils voulaient pas une bière.

– Barton, j'ai demandé une vraie explication; garde tes légendes urbaines de vestiaires pour toi.

– Chef, j'vous jure. Ce fils de pute est futé. Il se ramène, il dit "combien" et il repart.

– Il faut les mettre sur écoute, répète Bruce.

– Les mettre sur écoute? Et en faire quoi? demande Clint. Le problème de Loki, c'est pas les flics. Il leur graisse la patte comme il faut. A tout le monde. Aux flics, aux indics, aux témoins…

– C'est quoi son problème alors? demande Fury.

Et personne ne sait répondre à la question. Le téléphone se met à sonner. Thor décroche. Il écoute. Il raccroche.

– C'était qui?

– Trente-neuf. Il dit que Natasha et Loki sortent demain soir.

– Où?

– _Le Fard_.

– Barton et Rogers. En patrouille, ordonne Coulson.

* * *

Loki est toujours bien habillé. Complet noir droit. Sa chemise est blanche. Avec ou sans cravate. Pantalon et veston. Cachemire.

Ses chaussures sont italiennes et en cuir. Il porte des gants noirs de cuir (également). Il porte un long manteau. Noir. Evidemment.

Natasha est tout en noir. Robe et veste en cuir à longues manches. Collants et chaussures à talons.

* * *

Loki est assis jambes croisées. Il observe le combat de boxe.

A côté de lui, Tony bouge inconfortablement. Natasha est derrière eux.

Lieu: _Le Fard_. Sous-sol.

– C'était obligé de nous faire rencontrer ici? Genre… Regarder des combats de boxe, 'fin... Pas mon truc.

– Moi non plus, murmure Loki.

Ses yeux suivent avec intérêt les coups.

– Alors pourquoi on est là?

Loki roule les yeux au ciel.

– Réfléchis un peu.

Tony fronce les sourcils. Puis, il comprend. Il demande:

– Paris?

Loki hoche la tête.

– Celui de gauche va gagner.

– Celui de gauche?! Tu rigoles ou quoi? Ce type ne sait pas frapper!

– Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, Stark?

– J'ai fait un peu de boxe… Mais regarde-moi ça! C'est n'importe quoi!

– Je voulais dire: que connais-tu aux arnaques? C'est un match truqué. Le type de droite a été payé pour perdre.

Tony s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Loki interrompt:

– Bien, Stark… Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien.

– Ouais, ça, j'imagine.

– Sois prêt jeudi prochain. Je viendrais en personne -de nuit- faire mes courses dans un de tes entrepôts… Celui basé dans les docks de Brooklyn, je crois…

– C'est risqué…

– Nous vivons dans une époque à risques, Stark. L'URSS risque de nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre et toi, tu t'en fais pour des futilités pareilles… Le gouvernement a autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter de la pègre qui envahit ses rues…

– L'URSS, nous tomber dessus! Et les SALT, t'en fais quoi?

Loki balaye les propos de Tony de la main.

– Bêtises. Les SALT… Tu y crois vraiment, Stark? De toute manière, les docks de Brooklyn font partie de mon domaine. Big Frank y est contrôleur.

– Justement. Il est pas venu te parler d'un problème…

– Le port a toujours été un endroit surveillé. Qu'Eddie ait tué une balance ne change rien. Le Gros fait bien son boulot.

* * *

La voiture (véhicule banalisé) est parquée à proximité du club.

Steve et Clint observent les allées et venues. Un grésillement puis la voix de Bruce (resté dans les bureaux) qui dit:

– _Quelque chose de nouveau?_

– Des mecs qui se baladent. Rien à signaler, dit Clint.

– Ces "mecs qui se baladent" sont des individus potentiellement dangereux, fait Steve.

– Ces "mecs qui se baladent" sont des criminels contre lesquels nous n'avons aucune preuve. Les témoins comme les victimes refusent de parler. Et vu la gueule de ces "mecs qui se baladent", je les comprends. Et puis, ici, on tue les balances.

* * *

Il est minuit.

– Ils sont sortis. Brucie, tu me reçois? Ils sont dehors, je répète, ils sont dehors. Regarde, Steve, c'est lui, Loki, là, le grand type pâle aux cheveux gominés et le manteau noir.

– Et avec lui, c'est... oh, non...

– _Quoi? _fait la voix grésillante du poste (celle de Bruce).

– Stark, Tony Stark est avec lui, répond Steve. Tony Stark est avec lui, répète-il pour Bruce.

– T'es sûr? demande Clint.

– Certain. Je l'ai interrogé en personne l'autre jour. C'est lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On intervient?

– On n'a aucune raison d'interve… Putain! C'est des flics qui sont avec lui!

– Où?

– Ils sont en civil mais c'est deux types des stups, je les reconnais. Bruce, tu m'entends? Il y a deux types des stups avec eux.

– _Pourquoi tu t'étonnes? _

– Je m'étonne pas mais…

Clint s'interrompt. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Et puis, tout se passe comme au ralenti.

* * *

Loki marche aux côtés de Stark. Natasha est devant eux. Derrière, cinq ou six hommes à Loki et deux policiers. En retrait, il y a un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes.

Steve et Clint voient un homme émerger du groupe et s'approcher. L'homme a une arme en main. Natasha se retourne à ce moment-là (et heureusement que Steve est trop aspiré par la scène).

En un quart de secondes, elle est derrière Loki (parce que sinon, sinon, Steve aurait remarqué la main de Clint qui se pose sur son arme de service).

L'homme braque son arme sur elle.

Et même si c'était comme au ralenti, Clint et Steve ne comprennent pas totalement ce qui se passe.

Natasha lui tord le bras (celui qui tient l'arme). L'homme se plie de douleur. Elle frappe l'arrière de sa nuque. Et l'homme tombe à genoux, puis le visage contre le trottoir.

Un autre homme fonce vers Natasha, lame en main. Elle attrape son bras. Elle le tire vers soi. Puis elle le retourne, dos contre son corps à elle. Elle serre son cou de son avant-bras.

– _Я __знаю __тебя__. __На __кого __работаешь__, __сука__? *_

L'homme de tout à l'heure se relève. Natasha lâche le cou de sa victime. De ses deux avant-bras, elle frappe le bras de l'homme. Elle lui colle un direct. L'homme perd son équilibre sous la violence du coup. Le pied droit de Natasha se glisse sous le pied levé de l'homme et pousse. Il se retrouve projeté un mètre en arrière.

Tony ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Les mains de Loki se mettent à parcourir rapidement le corps de Tony. Elles se glissent dans ses vêtements, fouillent ses poches (Tony se sent étrangement excité) (Tony se sent confus, également), cherchent quelque chose avec frénésie.

Enfin, Loki trouve. Il trouve une arme.

De manière experte, il l'empoigne, la pointe sur l'un des hommes (le premier) et tire. Trois coups. Il l'atteint à la tête. Le sang gicle.

Et il a tiré sans ciller, il a tué de sang-froid sans hésiter une seconde, tenant le revolver d'une main ferme.

Les yeux de Tony vont du cadavre aux mains de Loki. Il porte ses foutus gants.

– C'est mon arme, enflure!

– Problème?

– Aucun. A PART _MON PUTAIN DE NOM _ECRIT SUR LES BALLES! Et que tu n'as laissé aucune empreinte sur l'arme! Je rêve, putain…!

Les yeux de Loki se mettent à briller d'une lueur malsaine. Il a un sourire horrifiant sur les lèvres.

– Oh, alors comme ça, on a peur?

– Espèce de…

– T'as cru que ça allait être de tout repos que de travailler avec moi? Un peu de stress dans la vie douillette et sans risque de monsieur Stark le milliardaire?

Loki Laufeyson utilise toujours les armes des autres. Et Loki Laufeyson porte toujours des gants

Dans l'oreille de Stark, Loki chuchote:

– Allons parler en… privé…

Et en moins de deux minutes, tout le monde se disperse. Et même le cadavre a disparu.

Il n'y a plus un chat devant _Le Fard_.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Steve et Clint n'en reviennent toujours pas. Tout s'est passé en un court laps de temps. Après, il y a eu une bousculade générale et la minute d'après, ils se sont tous évaporés.

– On intervient? fait Steve.

– On intervient pour _quoi_? Ramasser le type mort qui n'est plus là ? Interroger les témoins qui ont disparu et qui n'ont rien vu? Oh, bordel… Ces foutus…

La scène se rejoue dans la tête de Steve. Et il y a un détail…

_Un détail…_

– Attends. Attends, je crois que… Banner? Banner, tu m'entends?

Grésillement.

– Banner? Tu me reçois?

Depuis la radio, on entend un grésillement, puis: oui?

– Banner. Appelle le Chef. Je crois que je viens de trouver c'est quoi le problème de Laufeyson.

Et la voix grésillante de Bruce répond: non, les gars, laissez tout tomber, venez au poste, vous n'allez pas y croire.

* * *

*Traduction: "Je te connais. Pour qui tu travailles, salaud?"


End file.
